


Un renouveau

by Folheld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pseudo suite à Cursed Child, Ron Weasley Bashing, Scorbus, dramione - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Hermione a divorcé et a disparu des médias au plus grand étonnement de tous. Un jour dans son manoir, Drago découvre une étrange lettre de sa vieille ennemie





	Un renouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuElectrique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuElectrique/gifts).



> Ce texte existe déjà sur fanfiction. net, sous le même nom et publié aussi par mes soins, donc pas d'inquiétude s'il vous parais familier. J'ai juste pris la décision de migrer quelques textes sur cette plateforme-ci aussi.
> 
> Diclaimer : bien entendu, rien ne m'appartiens et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages

Enfermé dans le manoir de ses ancêtres, Drago ne put s’empêcher de soupirer devant les lettres qui s’amassaient sur la table face à lui. Un jour il faudrait bien qu’il se résoude à les ouvrir et de préférence avant le retour de Scorpius qui était à sa dernière année à Poudlard. Prenant son courage à deux mois il s’avança vers les lettres avant de les ouvrir une par une : demande en mariage, invitation dans une énième soirée mondaine, faire part de mariage de Théo, lettre d’amour, demande en mariage pour Scorpius, invitation, lettre de Pansy, invitation, demande d’interview de la gazette, carte de Blaise, encore une lettre d’amour, lettre de Granger, invita… Lettre de Granger ? Déjà sa main avait retrouvé le papier griffonné pour l’amener devant ses yeux et ainsi vérifier le nom inscrit au dos.

Bien entendu il savait comme tous les sorciers du Royaume Uni voire de l’Europe que les Weasley-Granger avaient fini par divorcer et que suite à cela Hermione Granger la première ministre avait quitté la scène politique pour se consacrer à son autre passion : la potion. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient divorcé, pourquoi les apparitions de Hermione Granger étaient quasiment rare –même si ceci pouvait se comprendre par le nombre de journalistes qui attendaient sagement qu’elle sorte un orteil pour lui poser dix question à la minute- et surtout personne ne savaient où était passé Hermione nouvellement Granger. Oh bien sure beaucoup savaient où était Ron : dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse à boire plus que de raison et parfois il était accompagné par une jeune femme dévouée dont le visage changeait chaque jour, ne laissant aucun doute sur les possibles raison de la rupture.

Et pourtant rien n’indiquait pourquoi est ce qu’il se retrouvait en face d’une lettre de Granger. Son regard voilé par des souvenirs de l’école,  Drago préféra se servir un verre de Whisky avant de continuer à faire quoi que ce soit : il allait avoir besoin d’un remontant et de beaucoup de courage pour ouvrir cette lettre. Malheureusement les serpentards n’étaient pas connu pour leur bravoure au combat alors il préféra prendre un peu de courage liquide avant de s’installer confortablement dans son fauteuil, la lette toujours dans sa main. Le nom de sa vieille ennemie semblait le narguer à être écris si proprement avec cette encre si noire. Son séjour au ministère lui avait vraiment fais du bien pour son écriture, il se souvenait encore des remarques de Rogue sur les points qu’il lui avait enlevé pour mots illisibles. Souriant au souvenir, il décacheta la lettre avant de l’ouvrir et de lire les quelques mots de l’écriture ronde de l’ancienne ministre de la magie.

 

_The Five Fields quartier moldu_

_16 décembre_

_21h_

_Tenue moldue et correcte exigée_

_H.G_

_P.S. : Ne soit pas en retard_

 

Toujours aussi autoritaire la Née-Moldue n’est ce pas ? Son sourire s’était désormais agrandi en lisant les quelques lignes. Toujours aussi autoritaire et toujours aussi directe, il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait toujours apprécié les femmes de caractères et malgré sa maladie Astoria avait toujours réussi à le mener à la baguette quand elle le voulait. Drago laissa tomber la lettre au sol avant de tendre son cou en arrière pour ainsi tenter d’apercevoir la vieille horloge qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée derrière son fauteuil : 18h58. Bien s’il voulait être à l’heure il allait devoir se préparer maintenant, après tout Hermione Granger lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas être en retard et il n’était pas du genre à faire attendre une dame et encore moins une capable de lui casser le nez en un coup.

Réfrénant un frisson du aux vieux souvenirs, il préféra se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre à l’étage au dessus pour essayer de trouver ce qu’il y avait de plus moldu dans son armoire et qui fasse suffisamment bien habillé pour Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et sa psychorigidité. Malgré tout, un sourire ne voulait pas quitter son visage alors qu’il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche et laver ses cheveux avant qu’il ne commence à se préparer réellement. Sous l’eau chaude, il eut tout le temps de réfléchir à la lettre d’Hermione et à la possible raison de son invitation à un diner.

Connaissant la brune, il y avait peu de chance que se soit juste pour bénéficier de sa présence aussi charmante était elle. Et peu importe la raison, elle sera surement chiante et ennuyeuse quoiqu’elle vienne de Hermione Granger en personne, c’était assez étonnant pour attiser la curiosité du blond qui suffisamment propre sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches pour cacher sa nudité aux elfes de maisons qu’il employait et qui se baladaient librement dans le manoir. Toujours dans ses pensées sur les différentes hypothèses qui avaient pu conduire Hermione à lui proposer un rendez vous, il revêtit l’un des rares costumes moldus qu’il avait dans son armoire : gris anthracite avec une chemise blanche et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, il était fin prêt pour aller à ce fameux rendez vous.

D’un simple sort il vérifia l’adresse du restaurant avant de transplaner dans une ruelle avoisinante pour simplement se diriger vers le restaurant ne s’attardant pas dans la rue pleine de moldus qui cherchaient un endroit où sortir pour la soirée. A peine fut il rentré dans le restaurant qu’il fut accoster par l’hôtesse dont le sourire professionnel le rassurait au moins sur le prestige des lieux. Hermione Granger ne l’avait pas invité dans un trou à rat. Il répondit avec joie au sourire de la rousse derrière son pupitre appréciant son regard sur sa personne. Il n’avait jamais été infidèle à Astoria et il n’était pas un homme à femme malgré toutes les rumeurs pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier que son orgueil appréciait le fait que malgré son âge avançant certaines femmes le trouvaient encore à leurs goûts.

\- Avez-vous réservé monsieur ?

\- Au nom de Granger s’il vous plait.

Il s’accouda au pupitre et laissa ses yeux dériver dans la salle de restaurant. Il devait avouer ne pas s’attendre à ça : des tables nappées de blancs associé à des chaises couleurs crème dans un décor simple et sophistiqué. Pour un restaurant moldu ce n’était pas si mal.

\- Excusez moi monsieur, il n’y aucune réservation au nom de Granger.

Drago cessa sa contemplation des lieux avant de se tourner vers l’hôtesse qui semblait presque gênée pour lui. Vraiment, c’était presque un lieu décent pour les moldus. Devant le silence qui commençait à s’éterniser, il préféra adresser un sourire à la rousse devant lui avant de lui répondre sans montrer son amusement devant la situation. Il venait de penser à quelque chose que miss Granger avait très pu faire dans un élan de folie pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver assiéger par les journalistes de la Gazette.

\- Je vous en prie, essayez avec Malefoy.

Un hochement de tête plus tard et la voici qui vérifiait déjà sa liste avant de relever sa tête et d’adresser un sourire beaucoup plus lumineux à son nouveau client. La rousse se détacha du comptoir avant de prendre dans ses mains deux menus et d’indiquer au sorcier de la suivre à travers la salle pour en rejoindre une plus petite et plus intime mais dans les même teinte que la salle principale.

\- Bien sur monsieur Malefoy, veuillez me suivre s’il vous plait votre femme vous attends.

Le sourire du blond s’agrandit devant la remarque de l’hôtesse et la suivit sagement jusqu’à sa table où en effet une femme dont la peau mate et les cheveux savamment coiffé pour que rien ne dépasse l’attendait patiemment. Il adressa un dernier sourire à la rousse avant de lui prendre les menus faisant fie de ses protestations pour s’installer face à la brune et l’observer à son aise. La longue robe sombre qu’elle portait associé à ses quelques bijoux dorés attirait tous les regards dans ce lieu dont les tons clairs semblaient être faits pour que tout converge vers l’ancienne ministre de la magie. Son regard chocolat était posé sur lui le soumettant au même examen malheureusement pour lui sa blondeur naturelle associé à sa pâleur ne le rendait que plus malade dans un tel lieu immaculé. Après quelques secondes de cet examen minutieux dans un silence totale, il ne put reprendre la parole que pour passer commande le plat de poisson et laisser le temps à Hermione de choisir la viande et demander un verre de vin rouge. Ce n’est qu’une fois le serveur repartis qu’il se rendit compte que le silence qui s’était installé entre eux deux n’était pas pesant. Bien au contraire, la tension qu’il avait senti en se rendant à ce rendez vous semblait avoir disparu au profit d’un sentiment apaisé comme s’il savait qu’ici il n’avait pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque d’arrogance pour se protéger des attaques sur sa famille. Malgré tout, il était là pour quelque chose et il était suffisamment curieux de nature pour avoir envie de découvrir pourquoi il était ici.

\- Alors _madame Malefoy_ pourquoi cette invitation ?

Sa voix était amusée alors qu’il prononçait son nom, il ne pouvait pas s’ôter de la tête la manière dont elle avait réservé ici enfin c’était surtout le nom de réservation qui lui avait fais de l’effet. Et au vu de son soupir et de son secouement de tête, elle devait avoir espéré qu’il n’allait pas ramener cette histoire sur la table.

\- Navrée de te décevoir _Malefoy_ mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

\- En effet, il semblerait que depuis quelques mois tu sois le centre de celui des sorciers.

Il sut qu’à peine il eut finit de prononcer ces mots qu’il avait touché une corde sensible pour la femme devant lui alors qu’inconsciemment ses épaules s’étaient contractés et un léger pli se formaient entre ses deux sourcils alors qu’elle les fronçait. Résistant à l’envie de passer son pouce sur le pli pour l’effaçait il préféra la faire dérider d’une autre façon.

\- Mais tu sais Hermione même si j’apprécie le geste, tu n’avais pas besoin d’aller dans la fosse aux lions pour que j’en sorte.

Et voilà ! Il avait réussi à lui donner le sourire alors qu’elle devait surement se remémorer les dernières pages de la gazette sur lui et sur sa « dernière conquête » à qui il aurait offert un collier inestimable avant de la larguer pour plus jeune. Une absurdité vite démenti par lui-même et par la fameuse conquête en couple depuis quelques mois avec un certain Olivier Dubois mais bon, oser aider une jeune femme à ne pas tomber semblait la placer directement dans son lit selon certaines journalistes. 

Le ton de la jeune femme était amusé alors qu’elle venait juste d’insulter le blond face à elle mais le sourire de celui-ci ne fit que s’agrandir encore plus. Parmi tout le vocabulaire que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout connaissait, elle avait choisi un simple mot pour exprimer son désappointement devant son ancien camarade de classe.

\- Alors …

La porte qui s’ouvrait le fit se taire plus vite que prévu alors que deux serveurs arrivaient pour leur remettre leurs plats devant eux alors que le second servait le verre de vin à la jeune femme. Une dernière courbette et voilà qu’ils repartaient pour laisser le couple mangeait leurs commandes. Drago laissa son sourire en coin quand il vit le regard interrogateur de la brune face à lui alors qu’il trempait le bout de ses lèvres dans son verre d’eau.

\- Donc …

\- Tu …

Les deux voix s’étaient élevées ensemble et les voilà qu’elles se sont tues. Le gloussement amusé d’Hermione et la lueur au fond des yeux de Drago étaient une indication suffisante pour se rendre compte que les deux devenaient curieux de connaitre les pensées de l’autre.

\- Je suis un gentleman, les femmes d’abords, Hermione ?

\- Tu n’as pas pris de vin alors que je sais que tu bois.

\- Je préfère ne pas boire à chaque repas … pas depuis la mort d’Astoria.

Il eu du mal à prononcer son nom malgré le temps qui était passé entre sa mort et aujourd’hui. Il avait aimé sa femme contrairement à toutes les rumeurs qui avaient circulé sur eux. Il l’avait aimé et s’était hais à sa mort quand la malédiction avait pris le pas sur sa santé. Il ne put s’empêcher de se souvenir des derniers instants de bonheur qu’il avait vécu avec sa femme : ses cheveux blonds qu’elle adorait lui laisser pour qu’il puisse la coiffer et profiter de sa douceur et juste de sa présence. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que le regard d’Hermione s’était attristé devant lui et que déjà elle ouvrait la bouche pour tenter d’arranger quelque chose n’importe quoi.

\- Je …

Il releva ses yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme avant de lui adresser un sourire contrit pour tenter de rassurer la métis devant lui. 

\- Alors dis-moi Hermione à quoi te sert tout ceci ? Toi, moi ? Un restaurant chic et personne autour ?

Sa voix avait légèrement baissé alors qu’il finissait sa phrase, il ne pouvait se retenir de laisser le sous entendus dans ses paroles. Malgré toutes les années depuis Poudlard, il appréciait toujours autant la taquiner même si ses remarques étaient devenues moins virulentes et elles étaient plus pour plaisanter et admirer le léger rougissement qui apparaissait difficilement sur ses joues que pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- C’est un diner d’affaires Drago s’il te plait.

\- Oh ? Chercherais-tu à faire affaire avec moi Hermione ?

\- Cela serait si étonnant que je réponde oui ?

\- Aussi étonnant que toi et moi dans ce restaurant sans qu’aucun mort ou incident ne soit déclarés.

Le rire d’Hermione lui suffit pour savoir qu’il n’était pas allé trop loin en mentionnant leur passé commun tumultueux même si les événements récents avec Scorpius et Albus avaient suffit à enterrer une bonne partie de la hache de guerre.

\- Drago … je suis sérieuse. Comme tu dois le savoir à la fin de ma vie politique j’ai décidé de reprendre ma passion pour la potion. Or …

\- Tu as besoin de quelqu’un pour t’aider à en faire le commerce et à te démarcher auprès des boutiques pour que tu puisses en faire un vrai commerce.

\- Je … oui.

Il l’avait interrompu grossièrement mais elle l’avait approuvé. Et il comprenait tout à fait la démarche de la sorcière, elle ne pouvait simplement se présenter et dire qu’elle faisait dans la confection de potion pas alors que tous la connaissait comme la ministre de la magie qui avait préféré s’en aller. Elle devait avoir quelqu’un entre elle et les commerçants pour l’aider à communiquer et à faire affaire sans que personne ne décide de la favoriser ou de la pénaliser à cause de son passif. Et bien entendu, elle était venue vers lui. Lui qui avait passé les dernières années à redonner un prestige au nom Malefoy en se lançant dans le commerce et surtout dans l’idée d’aider les jeunes _créateurs_ à se lancer en les mettant en relation avec ceux dont ils auront besoin pour les lancer. Ils avaient étendu son idée à tous les domaines et ainsi il avait déjà parlé avec des artistes, des maitres en potion et un tas de personnes ayant eu une idée révolutionnaire qu’ils voulaient absolument breveter et vendre.

\- Et en bonne ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout tu as fais toutes les recherches nécessaires sur mon entreprise et sur mon métier alors tu dois savoir que j’aurais besoin de voir ce que tu veux vendre avant de te préparer un contrat. Et que bien sur en bon professionnel, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau juste parce que tu es Hermione Granger.

\- Bien sur, je n’en attendais pas moins de Drago Malefoy.

Ils s’échangeaient un sourire professionnel teinté d’amusement devant leur professionnalisme affiché. Les voir tout les deux ainsi alors que quelques années plus tôt, aucun des deux ne pouvaient encore se supporter et se croiser dans les couloirs du Ministère sans un regard noir ou méprisant. Les actions de Scorpius et Albus avaient eu au moins le bénéfice de réconcilier le Serpentard avec le Golden Trio et de les lier avec une possible amitié. Et c’était dans le cadre de cette « amitié » qu’ils finirent de diner, profitant de la présence de l’autre sans arrière pensées et se laissant aller à des sujets de discussion traitant de politique mais aussi des derniers ouvrages de zoologie sortis dernièrement par Luna Lovegood. La soirée se finit tranquillement autour d’un dessert délicieux avant que les deux sorciers ne décident de se séparer à la sortie pour transplaner chez leurs chez eux respectifs. Un dernier sourire et la promesse de se voir au bureau de Malefoy dans les prochains jours pour parler affaire et les voilà déjà s’évaporant dans l’air pour terminer la nuit dans leur lit, seul.

La promesse fut tenu et l’entretien fut passé et sans réel surprise Hermione et Drago firent très vite affaire ensemble au plus grand bonheur des apothicaires qui se retrouvèrent en possession de potion de très bonne qualité qu’ils pouvaient revendre en grande quantité et touché suffisamment de profit pour que la Gazette s’intéresse au cas de ce mystérieux maitre de potion si doué que certains iraient jusqu’à le comparer avec le plus grand du siècle : Severus Snape. En quelques mois à peine, Hermione Granger avait réussi à se constituer une clientèle fidèle et à rendre des commerçants heureux et ce dans le plus grand secret de son identité. Ses apparitions publiques étaient toujours aussi rares et protégés pour éviter au maximum les journalistes.

Etrangement durant cette période, elle se rapprocha de Malefoy, le seul à savoir tout de sa nouvelle activité et qui étonnamment se trouvait être un très bon ami. De fil en aiguille et à force de prendre rendez vous avec lui pour parler de ses potions, elle s’était rendu compte que le blond était bien plus intelligent qu’elle n’avait pu le croire à Poudlard. Bien souvent désormais, elle passait par le manoir un soir de semaine pour le plaisir de parler avec lui des nouvelles découvertes du monde des sorciers mais aussi parfois de celui des moldus. Ainsi elle eut le plaisir de voir que malgré le profond sentiment d’aversion que Drago avait pour les moldus il avait tendance à s’intéresser aux découvertes de la science moldu qu’il considérait comme fascinante et complémentaire à la magie.

C’était surement pour ça que quand elle arriva au manoir et qu’elle délaissa son manteau dans l’entrée, elle fut surprise d’entendre un rire féminin dans le petit salon là où elle avait elle-même l’habitude de retrouver Drago pour s’installer devant le feu de cheminée et parler de tout et de rien. Hermione ne put s’empêcher de retenir son souffle alors qu’elle tourna la poignée pour rejoindre les rire, sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle craignait de voir ce qui se passait derrière cette porte. En bonne Gryffondor elle ouvrit la porte et en profita pour inconsciemment sortir sa poitrine et s’agrandir en se tenant plus droite et elle tomba sur une scène auquel elle ne s’attendait pas : Drago était assis dans son fauteuil plus naturel que jamais, revêtu simplement d’un bas de jogging et d’une robe de chambre sombre, ses cheveux désordonnés comme si quelqu’un l’avait tiré de sa sieste et l’avait poussé dans ce fauteuil pour lui parler. Et Hermione se doutait que la personne responsable de tout ceci était la jeune femme assise sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé à la main.

La femme était brune et bien plus, ses cheveux ne semblaient capturer la lumière que pour en former une teinte aussi sombre que les ombres au sol et était savamment coiffée dans une complexité toute sophistiquée. Et cette sophistication se retrouvait dans sa tenue jusque dans ses ongles vernis. D’ici Hermione ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais elle se doutait qu’ils étaient vert en amande et qu’ils rayonnaient sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Malheureusement savoir que c’était Pansy n’avait en rien enlevé la pression sur ses épaules au contraire, elle ne pouvait que se souvenir de toutes les rumeurs sur le couple Pansy-Drago à Poudlard et sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle eut un léger pincement au cœur de savoir que Drago était si naturel avec une autre femme qu’elle malgré leurs points communs récemment découverts.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que les deux Serpentards s’étaient tus et la regardaient, l’un avec un sourire amusée et l’autre avec un sourire en coin. Ce fut le soudain silence qui la ramena à la réalité et qui l’amena à devoir se justifier.

\- On est vendredi.

\- Merci Granger pour cette annonce, j’ai manqué cette nouvelle ce matin en sortant de mon lit.

\- Pansy, s’il te plait.

Malgré l’amusement dans la voix de la Serpentarde, le blond était intervenu, il n’avait pas envie de voir les deux jeunes femmes s’écharpaient chez lui pas alors qu’une certaine brune l’avait tiré de sa sieste méritée après une semaine chargée pour le poser sur ce fauteuil sans Whisky à l’entendre déblater sur l’injustice qu’elle avait subis lors de sa dernière vente. Il était plus qu’heureux de voir la métis chez lui, il n’avait pas oublié que ce soir là ils devaient se voir pour juste parler et échanger ce qui malheureusement manquait aux conversations qu’il avait avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Bien mais si elle doit rester qu’elle s’installe à côté, je ne mords pas… enfin seulement Blaise.

La tension qui avait commencé à s’installer dans la pièce s’évapora aussi facilement qu’une bulle de savon. Merci Pansy. Hermione s’avança aussi souplement qu’un robot mal huilé pour s’asseoir aux côtés de la brune et lui adresser un léger sourire avant de se voir poser dans ses mains d’autorités une tasse de thé et une soucoupe toujours par la brune avant qu’elle ne recommence à parler sans se soucier d’avoir une paire d’oreilles en plus pour l’écouter.

\- Dis-moi Drago comment va mon neveu préféré ?

\- Tu n’as pas de neveu, Pansy.

Drago eu à peine le temps de finir de parler qu’il reçut sur sa tête une chaussure à talon noir vernis, lancée avec précision par la brune qui sirotait son thé avec un air des plus faussement angélique.

\- Pansy !

\- La prochaine fois que tu sous entends que Scorpius n’est pas mon neveu, tu recevras quelque chose de plus pointu et plus bas.

Le regard sous entendu que Pansy lui jeta le fit lever les yeux au ciel devant la menace qu’elle venait de proférer d’un ton égal comme si lui-même dictait sa liste de course. Néanmoins à force de supporter la présence de Pansy depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Drago avait l’habitude de ses menaces et ce celles misent en application alors il n’avait pas tellement envie de tenter le diable et de se retrouver avec un attribut en moins.

\- Donc, Scorpius va merveilleusement bien à Poudlard et il profite comme il peut de sa dernière année au château aux côtés d’Albus avec qui il est ravi d’avoir quitté Rose pour enfin étaler au grand jour son amour réciproque pour le fils de l’Elu.

Il était amusée en disant ça, il savait très bien que « l’amourette » entre son fils et celui de Potter était bien plus qu’un amour d’adolescent et que ça couvait depuis des années mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait taire les taquineries qu’il avait au bout de la langue. Et il aurait peut être dû en faite alors qu’il admirait la mine étonnée d’Hermione : ses yeux s’étaient très légèrement agrandis et il pouvait entendre d’ici les rouages de son cerveau qui cherchait à comprendre ses propos.

\- Albus … et Scorpius ? Mais depuis quand ? Et qui d’autre est au courant ?

\- Et bien, ils nous l’ont annoncé quand ? Cet été en rentrant de Poudlard ? et ils étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur histoire. Après je crois qu’ils n’ont prévenus que notre côtés de la famille. Et ne fais pas cette tête Granger, il y a une différence entre avouer son amour pour la fille de la ministre de la magie et celui pour le fils de l’Elu.

Pansy et son tact. Un jour, il devrait l’amener avec lui durant une réunion avec un client récalcitrant, il était sur qu’elle saurait le convaincre en moins de quelques minutes ou au moins elle aurait réussi à le faire taire comme elle venait de couper court à toutes les remarques d’Hermione en quelques phrases. Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi dire et qui se retrouva à porter sa tasse à ses lèvres pour éviter de devoir prononcer quelque chose qui risquerait de l’incriminer encore plus.

\- Dis-moi Granger, qu’est ce qui se cache derrière ton divorce ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Drago se raidit dans l’attente de voir ce qu’Hermione ferait. Hermione qui déglutit et se brûla la langue quand elle but sa gorgée trop vite pour éviter de la recracher sur la personne face à elle soit Drago. Là, elle devait se l’avouer qu’elle ne pensait pas que Pansy serait si directe. Enfin si, elle se doutait que si Pansy poserait la question, elle ne prendrait pas de gants, Hermione ne pensait juste pas que la brune oserait demander.

\- Vraiment Pansy ? Tu n’as donc pas de savoir vivre ?

\- Plus depuis mon mariage avec Blaise. Tu devrais le savoir, tu étais son témoin.

\- Et le plus heureux ! Qui ne le serait pas en découvrant qu’il existait quelque part dans ce monde un mariage encore plus fou que le mien ?

L’échange des Serpentards ramena à la réalité Hermione qui commençait tout doucement à comprendre quelle relation ces deux là entretenaient. Quelque chose qui devrait ressembler à celle qu’elle avait Harry, des taquineries sans interruption mais un amour fraternel sincère et l’assurance de toujours protéger l’autre. Et étrangement, la Gryffondor se sentait à l’aise au milieu de ses deux là et pour la première fois depuis ses déboires ave Ron, elle eut envie d’en parler à quelqu’un sans risquer d’être jugé ou de forcer quelqu’un à faire un choix entre les deux.

\- Il a eut un bébé avec Lavande quand ils étaient encore ensemble en sixième année.

Elle n’avait pas à élever la voix, les deux Serpentards s’affrontaient du regard depuis quelques minutes déjà et le silence était tombé dans le salon alors il n’y avait eu aucune raison pour qu’ils n’entendent pas sa révélation.

\- Attends Granger, tu es en train de dire que Lavande et Ron ont fais … ? Merlin j’ai besoin d’un verre pour m’ôter cette image de la tête : un cocker roux comme gosse ! Quelle image !

Le blond et la métis finirent par suivre Pansy des yeux alors qu’elle se servait une nouvelle tasse de thé avant qu’elle ne rajoute du cognac jusqu’à en faire déborder quelques gouttes sur la soucoupe. Personne n’avait envie de savoir comment elle était arrivée à l’image du cocker roux comme enfant.

\- En sixième année oui…

\- Et ? en quoi l’enfant mystère vous a-t-il mené vers le divorce ? Tu n’es pas assez vache pour le rejeter parce qu’il a eu un enfant avant même que vous ne sortiez ensemble.

Et une remarque intelligente de Drago, finalement plus elle passait du temps avec lui et plus elle se rendait compte qu’il avait muri après la guerre contrairement à d’autres.

\- Un enfant non mais les trois autres qui ont suivis avec quelques unes de ces _admiratrices_

Le dégoût alors qu’elle prononça ce mot fut perceptible par tous et elle fut plus que surprise de voir la brune à ses côtés reprendre le cognac et en verser dans sa tasse de thé à elle dans une tentative de la consoler avec de l’alcool il semblerait.

\- Il t’a trompé ? Ron Weasley ? Et il a osé faire 3 enfants dans ton dos ?

\- Si seulement ce n’était que ça ! Les mères ont finis par lui demander trop d’argent alors il a finis par tout m’avouer afin que je l’aide à entretenir ses poules et les poussins.

\- Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Le cognac et du thé ce n’est pas assez fort. Prends juste le cognac, tu le mérites.

Dubitative, Hermione ne put qu’admirer le ballet des mains de Pansy qui de force récupéra la tasse de thé aromatisé pour lui remettre un verre à pied qu’elle remplit de cognac d’une main de maitre. Toutefois, elle décida de jeter un petit coup d’œil vers Drago dont les jointures de ses doigts avaient encore plus blanchi maintenant qu’il agrippait les accoudoirs de son fauteuils surement pour éviter d’aller arracher la tête de quelqu’un. Ce qui devait être le cas et maintenant qu’elle y pensait, Pansy était un peu plus raide que tout à l’heure et plongée dans ses pensées telle qu’elle l’était quand elle préparait un plan diabolique à l’école pour humilier quelqu’un.

C’est en les voyant si soucieux de sa personne alors qu’il y a encore quelques années ils se haïssaient et ne pouvaient se parler sans laisser sous entendre leur amertume. Et aujourd’hui, elle faisait affaire avec Drago avec qui elle entretenait une amitié basait sur leurs soirées pleines de discussions et là voilà qui se confiait à lui et à Pansy. Pansy avec qui elle n’avait jamais réellement parlé mais qui déjà semblait plus compatissante et plus vraie qu’une bonne partie des personnes que l’ancienne ministre avait pu côtoyer au cours de sa vie politique. Et elle était ravie de se rendre compte qu’elle s’était trompée sur le compte des Serpentards.

\- Et bien entendu quand tu l’as su, tu es partie. Au moins je peux t’accorder ce mérite Granger de ne pas être resté avec _ça._

\- Merci Pansy mais j’aurais du me douter qu’il aimer trop sa célébrité pour ne pas en profiter. Il suffisait de voir comment il pouvait être à Poudlard et il était _seulement_ gardien de but de l’équipe.

Le ton de la Gryffondor était las, elle était fatiguée de ses souvenirs avec Ron où leurs seules discussions se résumaient à se crier plus fort que l’autre et à tenter d’imposer son point de vue. Aujourd’hui, elle avait réussi à se libérer de Ron et des groupies mais elle ne pouvait que s’en vouloir de n’avoir rien vu.

\- Tu sais Hermione, avant Blaise, j’étais avec un autre sorcier, un américain. Riche, beau, intelligent et de sang-pur. Quoi de mieux pour une Parkinson ? Rien excepté qu’il ne voulait du mariage que pour avoir une couverture pour cacher ses désirs homosexuels. Il serait allé jusqu’à me rendre enceinte pour cacher ses « travers » à sa famille.

La brune se fit pensive alors qu’elle se confiait à Hermione qui ne pouvait qu’écouter la Serpentarde sans tenter de l’interrompre. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec une vieille querelle qui maintenant semblait ne laisser qu’un arrière goût amer au fond de sa gorge.

\- Bref, tout ça pour te dire Hermione, que tu ne devrais pas te jeter la pierre. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de la belette ? Mais tu as fais le bon choix et tu es forte qu’en témoigne Bellatrix Lestrange, pour te relever et lui apprendre la vie à ce rouquin.

\- Fais attention Pansy, Hermione pourrait s’imaginer que tu es devenu gentille.

Le bout de la langue qui pointa en direction du blond suffit comme réponse et comme moyen pour détendre l’atmosphère et passer à des sujets moins sérieux pour finir la soirée. Et malgré la présence d’une tierce personne, l’ancienne ministre ne pouvait que s’avouer qu’elle avait passé un agréable moment et qu’elle en savait un peu plus sur les frasques adolescentes de Drago grâce à l’aide de Pansy qui après quelques thés aromatisés au cognac s’était fais une joie de raconter tous les détails de la vie de Drago qui entachaient l’image du roi des Serpentards.

Ses épaules tressautant encore de ses nombreux rires quand Hermione se fit raccompagner par Drago à la porte avant qu’elle ne transplane pour rentrer chez elle. Un sourire rieur sur ses lèvres, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond avant de lui dire au revoir.

\- Merci pour cette soirée et remercie aussi Pansy pour moi. Finalement vous êtes moins serpentards que nous avons pu l’imaginer. J’ai passé une agréable soirée…

\- Tu n’as vu que Pans’ alors ne te fais pas trop d’illusion. Mais moi aussi j’ai passé une très bonne soirée tout comme les autres fois où on s’est vu hein … ne crois pas que Pansy a rendu ta compagnie plus agréable.

Il était en train de s’enfoncer tout seul et c’était adorable de se rendre compte que quelqu’un comme Drago pouvait être intimidé et anxieux à l’idée qu’Hermione Granger ne se fasse des mauvaises idées sur leur « relation » peu importe le nom qu’elle avait. Il en était adorable du moins pour Hermione pas sure que Pansy le trouve adorable pas depuis qu’il avait eu 40 ans.

Et maintenant c’était Hermione qui devait faire face à l’envie de le remercier en nature pour la merveilleuse soirée qu’elle avait passé. Une idée qui était venue avec tout le cognac et autre alcool qu’elle avait ingéré sous les conseils mal avisés de la Serpentarde. Alors qu’il parlait pour ne rien dire, elle, elle essayait de se retenir de l’embrasser sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient _amis_ et _associés._ Elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher juste pour le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et de tester si les rumeurs sur son talent colportées par la Gazette avaient un fond de vérité.

Et bien entendu, l’alcool aidant la voilà qu’elle déposait simplement sa bouche sur la sienne : juste pour avoir le goût. Juste pour savoir si c’était bon. Un simple effleurement qui finit par une étreinte possessive. Sauvage. Désordonnée. Ce n’était qu’un gâchis de langue et de bave mais tellement bon. Suffisamment pour qu’ils ne se contentent que de bref goulée d’air quand celui venait à trop en manquer. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se voyaient pas. Seul l’autre comptait, les bouches qui sont liées, les mains qui trouvent la meilleure accroche, les hanches qui se cherchent, se rapprochent. Peu importait la volonté, seul comptait les besoins du corps. Des besoins oubliés, malmenés par la peur mais qui _enfin_ trouvaient satisfaction dans l’autre.

Et brusquement tout s’arrêtait, un dernier échange de regard avant qu’elle ne transplane et qu’il ne referme la porte. Tout deux haletant. Tout deux désirant plus. Tout deux terrifiés par ces quelques secondes. Tout deux choisissant le silence lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

Les fois suivantes fut compliquées, il y avait toujours une espèce de tension indéfinissable entre eux deux, leurs corps cherchant à retrouver la connexion qui leur manquait. Mais ils se retenaient, préférant continuer comme avant dans un souci de bienséance qui n’avait pas raison d’être. Et quand il fallait se coucher un lit froid, les espoirs secrets que le lendemain l’autre viendrait le réchauffer grandissaient de plus en plus pour mourir devant le silence de l’autre. Et cela continua pendant des mois encore, des mois qui ponctuaient des sorties avec les Serpentards et la Gryffondor qui se découvraient de nouveaux amis, des mois qui devenaient le témoin d’une frustration grandissante. Et finalement l’été arriva, les enfants reviennent dans les maisons et ramènent le bruit et l’occupation et permettent aux parents dans un maigre espoir de se vider suffisamment l’esprit pour ne plus ressentir cette faim inassouvie de l’autre. 

L’été fila rapidement ponctué par les sorties des enfants et par les cris et les larmes. Puis la rentrée revient, certains partirent donc restèrent et toujours pour les deux sorciers une douleur dans la poitrine qui s’agrandissait à chaque minute que le besoin restait inassouvie. Les semaines filèrent plus rapidement ensuite, Drago se jeta à cœur perdu dans sa société et dans sa relation avec son fils. Plus rien ne comptait à part le travail et son fils. Hermione, elle, créa de nouvelles potions et décida de se lancer dans les associations caritatives moldus pour aider les jeunes. Les soirées se firent plus rares entre eux, les regards plus lourds de sens et les contacts involontaires plus longs.

C’est sûrement pour ça que Drago fut plus qu’étonné quand il trouva Hermione sur le pas de sa porte : ses larmes laissant des trainées salées sur ses joues. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu’elle s’était laissé aller dans ses bras et qu’elle était en train de mouiller sa chemise. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire, il tapota calmement à un rythme régulier tel un métronome l’épaule de la sorcière dans une vaine tentative de la consoler. Comment devait-il réagir quand la femme qui obsédait ses rêves arrivait sans prévenir pour pleurer sur son épaule et ruiner sa chemise ?

\- Je … Hermione que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ron … il… Rose…

La voix de l’ancienne ministre de la magie était parsemée de sanglots et ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles pour n’importe qui mais l’oreille de Drago était trop proche de la bouche d’Hermione. Et même s’il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre les quelques mots entrecoupés de sanglots, il le fit et il sut ce que la belette venait oser de faire à son amie.

Il n’hésita pas avant de transplaner au Terrier et de se retrouver face à toute la famille de la belette avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui donner un aperçu rapide et très proche se son poing sur son nez. Il entendit quelques cris dans son dos, surement sa mère qui allait cherchait à protéger son petit contre tout et tout le monde malgré ses quarante ans passés. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il vit trop tard la belette se relevait pour le plaquer au sol et essayer de le frapper. _Essayer_  parce que malgré toute la bonne volonté de Weasley, Drago réussit à reprendre l’avantage pour le frapper à nouveau avec son poing. Il fallut un certain moment et un échange de plusieurs coups avant que quelqu'un ne les sépare. Et par quelqu’un entendait l’Elu qui voulait surement bien faire.

Néanmoins le blond suivit le balafré jusqu’à une pièce à part : la cuisine où il eut le droit à un sachet de petit pois sur sa mâchoire là où il n’avait pu éviter le poing moite du roux.

\- Alors Malefoy, tu veux m’expliquer pourquoi tu as débarqué ici comme une Furie pour frapper mon meilleur ami ?

\- Hermione…

Il n’avait pas envie de dire plus, il était Drago Malefoy que diable ! Il n’avait pas besoin de se justifier, s’il voulait frapper la belette, il pouvait le faire et peu importait les conséquences. Mais au vu du regard du brun devant lui et des souvenirs d’une discussion avec son fils qui lui faisait promettre de bien s’entendre avec sa future belle famille, il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer avant de regarder Harry et de poursuivre sa pensée.

\- Hermione est arrivée chez moi en larme, Ron venait juste d’entamer une procédure judiciaire pour obtenir la garde exclusive des enfants sous prétexte qu’elle est inapte à gérer les enfants.

Sa voix tremblait sous la colère alors qu’il se souvenait des larmes d’Hermione et de l’idiotie qu’avait fais Ron en l’accusant de ne pas savoir s’occuper de ses enfants. Il connaissait la métis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu’elle adorait ses enfants et qu’elle tuerait pour eux et lui … _lui_ osait l’accusait d’être inconsciente envers ses enfants. Il devait avouer qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de foutre son poing dans le nez de cet idiot et maintenant qu’il regardait Harry, il se demanda s’il était vraiment le seul à vouloir frapper le roux.

\- Où est Hermione ?

D’accord peut être que celui Qui-A-Survécu-Encore-et-Encore n’est pas si idiot que ça. Et peut être aussi qu’il avait mérité un peu de respect pour s’intéresser d’abord à Hermione et non à Ron. Finalement il pourrait presque s’entendre avec l’Auror. _Presque_. Scorpius serait heureux.

\- Malefoy !

Aie ! Il venait de louper l’arrivée d’Hermione qui avait débarqué dans la cuisine, ses cheveux indomptables et ses yeux lançant des éclairs à ceux présents dans la cuisine. Il était foutu et comme nouvelle indication, elle venait de l’appeler par son nom chose qu’elle avait arrêté depuis leurs soirées. Merde mais pourquoi il trouvait ça super sexy ? Il s’était juré de ne plus voir Hermione même dans ses rêves et tant pis si c’était dur. Il ne pouvait demander à Hermione d’être avec lui, il était veuf et arrogant. Elle ne pouvait être heureuse avec lui.

Ses pensées prenaient une telle place qu’il ne sut quoi faire quand il se retrouva avec la bouche de la sorcière sur la sienne. Autant leur premier baiser était l’incarnation de la passion et de l’impatience autant celui là n’était qu’un simple contact entre les deux sorciers.

\- Hermione ? Drago ?

La voix d’Harry les ramena à la réalité et les sépara encore une fois. Rougissant comme deux adolescents pris en faute par leurs parents, Drago et Hermione se tournèrent vers l’Elu qui les regardait d’un air faussement réprobateur avant de leur demandait en essayant vainement de cacher son sourire.

\- Donc tous les deux ?

\- Ton fils sort avec le mien depuis l’année dernière. De rien Potter.

\- QUOI ?!

Passé la surprise de la révélation, Harry chercha à poser des questions au couple devant lui mais déjà Drago avait pris par la main la sorcière et venait de transplaner ailleurs. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu un 16 décembre enneigé où les passants admiraient les décorations sur le thème de Noël et les animations que l’on pouvait trouver dans les rues.

Le rouge et le vert prédominait et remplissait les rues d’une odeur d’herbes fraichement coupées et de pins malgré l’odeur des voitures et de la saleté de la ville. Ne s’intéressant pas aux divers passants qui les regardaient suspicieusement depuis que Drago et Hermione étaient apparus au milieu d’une rue sans que personne ne les voient venir : les deux sorciers se prirent la main avant de se diriger dans n’importe quel endroit tranquille pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Un bar au coin de la rue suffisait, slalomant à travers les touristes, ils atterrirent devant la porte que le blond tira pour la sorcière à ses côtés avant qu’ils ne décident de s’asseoir sur une banquette à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Une commande deux verres de bières, un petit quelque chose à manger et déjà Hermione commença les hostilités.

\- Tu as osé frapper Ron !

\- Oh pitié, ne soit pas si étonné alors que tu es venu _en larmes_ chez moi. Il devrait s’estimer heureux que Blaise et Théo n’était pas là pour m’aider.

Un rappel rapide qu’elle n’était pas seule, et lui non plus et que s’il n’avait pas été aussi aveuglé par sa colère il aurait surement appelé ses amis pour faire comprendre à Ron ce qu’il en coutait de faire du mal à l’ami de Serpentards.

\- Malefoy

Encore et toujours son nom de famille, ne pouvait elle pas tout simplement revenir à son prénom ? Il était devenu accro à sa manière si particulière de le prononcer : en accentuant le r et en le rendant presque musicale.

\- Tu sais Hermione, c’est mon prénom, celui que tu as prononcé durant toute l’année sans problème.

L’année. C’est vrai ça faisait déjà un an qu’ils s’étaient vu dans ce resto moldu et qu’ils avaient commencé leur improbable collaboration et leur début d’amitié. Et maintenant les voilà dans un autre bar moldu à se regarder sans se voir pour parler de quelque chose entre eux qui étouffaient depuis trop longtemps.

_\- Drago_ pourquoi l’as-tu frappé ?

\- Il t’a fais du mal … aujourd’hui avec cette stupide procédure pour te tirer encore plus d’argent mais aussi à chacun de ses nouveaux enfants qu’il a semé comme cet idiot de personnage de votre conte là : le Petit Boulet.

\- Petit Poucet.

Elle l’avait corrigé machinalement, elle commençait à avoir l’habitude avec lui. Elle s’était mis en tête de lui apprendre certains basiques de la culture moldu autre que la simple science alors le voilà connaissant désormais les contes pour enfants, les pâtisseries les plus connues et les bases de la politique. Et il osait croire que c’était purement amical entre eux ? Quel idiot.

Oui il avait aimé Astoria mais il était passé à autre chose et il savait au fond de lui qu’Astoria ne lui en voudrait pas d’être une dernière fois heureux ici. Une dernière fois il se le dit : _Je t’aime Astoria_ avant de prendre la main de la métis et de lui adresser un sourire typiquement Serpentard.

\- Tu te souviens Hermione ? L’année dernière tu t’étais désigné comme Mme Malefoy à ce restaurant moldu.

\- Oui 

La voix de la belle sorcière devant lui était hésitante, elle savait mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cette question. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

 - Que penses-tu d’essayer pour que la prochaine tu n’es pas à mentir ?

D’accord ce n’était pas tellement romantique mais il ne l’était pas et elle non plus. Ils avaient beaucoup trop les pieds sur terre pour ça et au vu de son sourire, elle pouvait très bien se contenter de ceci. Il lui renvoya un sourire lumineux avant de lui adresser le dos de sa main en gentleman qu’il était. Et en bon Serpentard qu’il était, il tira sur la main pour ramener la sorcière à se pencher au dessus de la table pour lui cueillir sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux.

De l’autre côté de la rue, deux jeunes hommes connus pour avoir causé quelqu’un des plus grands troubles suite à la guerre se sourirent mutuellement alors qu’ils avaient observé toute la scène. Le brun finit par prendre la main de son petit ami avant de caser les deux dans la poche de sa veste pour les réchauffer. Scorpius ne savait pas prendre soin de lui correctement, il finissait toujours par se plaindre du froid alors qu’il avait oublié ses gants et son écharpe. Heureusement, Albus était toujours là pour le réchauffer et conserver sa température à quelque chose de vivable. Oh oui ces deux là s’aimaient malgré leur difficulté de comprendre ce qu’il se passait entre eux. Mais maintenant ils étaient bien et ils comptaient le rester.

 - Allez viens Scorpius, je dois encore trouver un cadeau pour James et maman.

\- Hum … j’arrive Albus.

Ce dernier sourit devant l’air béat de son copain, depuis le temps qu’il attendait de voir son père retrouvait une certaine forme de bonheur. Scorpius était plus qu’heureux de voir que son père se reprenait en main surtout avec Hermione Granger qui il était sure saurait s’occuper du caractère instable de Drago comme sa mère avait pu le faire à une époque.

Le fils du roi des Serpentards jeta un dernier regard au couple derrière la fenêtre dont les lèvres ne s’étaient séparés que pour des murmures avant de suivre son petit ami à travers les boutiques moldus pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour son frère et sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas l’intérêt de ne pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse mais Albus avait tenu à venir ici parce que les moldus étaient tellement plus imaginatifs que les sorciers. Mais le blond s’en fichait, il passait du temps heureux avec son petit ami sans personne pour les regarder et les juger avec leurs stupides préjugés. Il était heureux. Heureux avec Albus. Heureux pour son père. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte-ci est un cadeau pour Vanille (BleuElectrique) et qui date aussi de 2016. Je me sens vieille quand j'écris ça mais voilà, j'espère que vous l'aurai aussi apprécié !
> 
> Lucie


End file.
